Luffy is Player 1
by iamnotyusuff
Summary: Stumbling upon a fruit like no other, Luffy eats it and turns his life into a game. One Piece with The Gamer elements.
1. 0 - New Game

I don't own One Piece.

Disclaimer: All the events to this point happened in the timeline except Luffy eating the Rubber-Rubber Fruit.

"OW!" I look around, and all I see is darkness, slightly lit up from the light of the hole from which I fell from. _'Well, guess at least I'm safe from that tiger chasing me. All I wanted was to make friends with Ace, why is he always walking away from me?'_ Checking myself, I have some scratches and bruises on my arms and knees but no major injuries. "At least I can still walk." I said to myself. "Time to explore!"

Slowly walking along the cavern-like place, I use the wall to guide me to what I think is the exit. After what seemed like an hour, my eyes become more adjusted to the darkness. I notice a metal door in the cavern up ahead. _'What's a door like that doing in a place like this?'_ I open up the door and see a barren room except for something in the middle of the room.

I walk over with wide eyes to the peculiar item on top of a pedestal. I pick it up and examine it closely. _'This looks like some sort of... fruit? What fruit is it? It's so colourful and weird...'_ The fruit is made of what seems like hundreds of tiny cubes of a spectrum of colours. The feel of the fruit is like holding a bunch of dice glued together. But the strangest thing is that the fruit itself seems to be saying something. _'Game? This fruit... wants to play a game?'_

"SO COOL! If I show this to Ace, he'll be my friend!"

I turn around and start walking to the door. But I guess my stomach had other ideas and started rumbling in hunger.

 _'Well, I guess I can find another fruit for Ace.'_ "Itadakimasu!" I chomped down and swallowed the fruit. And immediately felt regret. "Bluek! That was disgusting! Good thing I didn't give that to Ace!"

 ***DING!***

 **Due to wisely deciding that it would be bad to give disgusting edible items to Ace, you have gained 1 Wisdom point!**

 _'...huh?'_


	2. 1 - Out of the Frying Pan

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't expect this fic to have any follows or likes at all especially during the first day. But thanks for checking this out. I'd probably be updating this every few days, usually when I feel like it I will type up a storm. Also doing nothing at work is a plus. Just to answer a review and perchance some of the questions anyone else has: I don't think he will get a bigger crew bar one or two, and I have no idea about pairings. Honestly I'm planning and writing at the same time so it's gonna be as much of a surprise to you as it is to me! Probably minimal to no OCs. Okay thats enough of me LETS GO!**

I don't own One Piece.

I stare at the translucent light blue screen in front of me. Rubbing my eyes, I realise it's still there. _'Well I guess it's real..?'_ I notice an 'X' at the top right of the screen. _'Do I press this to close it?'_ My hand reaches out to the screen and I press the X. The screen winks out of existence, as if it was never there.

If anyone was looking at me right now, I bet they would be surprised to see my eyes turn into stars. "So.. SO COOL!" _'Man, I really want to show this to Ace! This would definitely make Ace my friend! I wonder if he notices I'm not following him.'_ I continue along the wall but I am unable to find the way out. After what seemed like another hour has passed I got so bored I just wanted to get out of the place.

"ANYONE OUT THERE? HELLOOOOO? HELP M-" I started to shout but a big screen appeared in front of me.

 **[HELP]**

 **There are several voice commands that you can use to start you off on your journey to become King of the Pirates!**

 **-STATUS-**

 **Shows your status, buffs and debuffs. Stats are shown as TOTAL STAT(BASE STAT + ADD STAT)**

 **-SKILLS-**

 **Includes every skill that you have learnt in your journey so far.**

 **-INVENTORY-**

 **Shows equipment and anything that you keep in your inventory.**

 **-OPTIONS-**

 **Find more voice commands and alter your settings here.**

 _'Ah. This is SO COOL! I have cool powers! So if I say any of these commands it will appear in front of me?'_ I closed the screen and muttered "Status".

 **[STATUS]**

 **NAME: MONKEY D. LUFFY**

 **JOB: THE GAMER**

 **TITLE: DREAMER**

 **BOUNTY: N/A**

 **LVL: 1**

 **EXP: 0/1000**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **CON: 10**

 **WIS: 16(11 + 5)**

 **INT: 15(10 + 5)**

 **CHA: 50(10 + 40)**

 **LUK: 30(10 + 20)**

 **BUFFS: Cute Child**

 **DEBUFFS: Devil of the Sea**

 _'Hmm, What's this? This number is bigger than the other ones.'_ Wondering why, I pressed the CHA stat.

 **[CHARISMA]**

 **"You charming little devil, you!"**

 **POINTS: (10 + 10(CUTE CHILD) + 5(DREAMER)) *2(STRAW HAT)**

 **"Ooo thats SO COOL! So much cool stuff today! What's a buff and whats a debuff though?"**

 **[BUFFS DEBUFFS]**

 **Cute Child: You were born with good genes, and is known as many would call a "cute child".**

 **\+ 10 to Charisma**

 **Devil of the Sea: Having eaten a devil fruit, you find yourself unable to swim and weak near seastone.**

 **-90% stats when touching seastone**

 **Immobility when underwater**

"I CAN'T SWIM? AW MAN THAT SUCKS! I guess I'll just have to be a super awesome pirate that doesn't fall in the water then!"

Satisfied with my stats, I close all the windows and muttered "Skills". _'Ooh, I already have some skills! What's this... Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Voice of all Things, and something greyed out called Conqueror's Haki.'_ I press on all the skills that I have to see what they are.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LVL: MAX EXP: N/A**

 **"Tis' but a scratch!"**

 **Your body does not receive physical damage. Instead, HP points will be deducted.**

 **-Sleeping restores all HP, MP, and removes all negative status effects.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LVL: MAX EXP: N/A**

 **"Think before you speak"**

 **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through.**

 **-Have peaceful state of mind**

 **-Immune to phychological status effects**

 **Voice of all Things (Passive) LVL: 1 EXP: 57.58%**

 **"I hear whispers"**

 **Allows user to understand and gain information from creatures and inanimate objects.**

 **Strength: Very Low**

Pressing on 'Conqueror's Haki' a few times, I realised that I can't open it. _'I guess its not ready? Maybe that's why it's grey. Anyways, I guess this Gamer's Mind is why I'm so calm and think about everything. Never really needed to think about anything before…'_

 _'Hmm... What does inanimate mean though? I guess I can find out later. But creatures! Maybe I can ask some of them to help me out! I'm tired of being in this cave alone.'_

 ***DING!***

 **[New Quest!]**

 **Bye Bye Cave!**

 **Having fell in the cave, you found your new powers. Now it's time to leave!**

 **Reward: 500 EXP, Freedom, Map**

 **Failure: ?**

 **[Y/N]**

 _'Ooh a quest! and it gives me.. experience? And a map? Sure! I can follow Ace easier after that!'_ I hit the 'Yes' and the screen winks out of existence. "Hellooo? Anyone there?" I shouted, hoping that someone or maybe some animals can hear me. _'I mean, I can understand animals so they can understand me too… I think. No harm trying!'_ There was no reply. _Can't say I didn't try. Oh, something is coming… Are those lights? Ooo fireflies!'_ In a moment, there was a lot of fireflies surrounding me. "Oh, you want me to follow you? ... Okay got it! Lead the way!" The fireflies started moving and Luffy followed the fireflies. _'Might as well check out everything else…'_ "Inventory!"

A wide screen appeared in front of me, consisting of two different sections. The left is labeled 'Equipment' while the right has slots, supposedly to hold items. Looking through what I have equipped, I see my orange singlet, a pair of blue shorts and a pair of sandals. A glance to the right side of the screen shows me that I have nothing in my inventory. Looking below the slots, I also see that I have currently 0 beli.

 _'Theres nothing in my inventory… Yet.'_ I pick up a stone from the floor and put it in one of the slots. The stone disappears and reappears in the inventory, first slot. _'That's like super cool!'_ I pressed on the slot with the stone.

 **[Stone]**

 **Its a normal stone.**

 **0 Beli**

 ***DING!***

 **[New Skill!]**

 **Curious about the stone in your inventory, you found out more about it!**

 **Observe LVL: 1 EXP: 5.00%**

 **Gives information about the target.**

 _'Hehe, I have a new skill now.'_ Looking at the fireflies, I cast Observe.

A/N: Certain skills would not need to be said, but rather thought to use. E.G. information and stealth skills would be thought but attack skills would need to be vocalised. Might change in the future idk.

 **[Firefly]**

 **HP: 5**

 **MP: 5**

 **A miniature insect that lights up in the dark.**

 _'COOL! Now... What about Options?'_

 ***DING!***

 **Until you finish the tutorial, this command is locked.**

 _'Tutorial? What is a tutorial? Finish the tutorial? Can I eat it? Oh well until I find and eat the tutorial I guess I can't do anything.'_

 ***DING!***

 **Due to reading and understanding everything available to you, your intelligence has went up by 3!**

 _'Yay, I'm smarter now! Okay... Ooh, is that the exit?'_ Up ahead I see an exit, with sunlight pouring in the hole. "Thanks fireflies!" I run past the fireflies to the light. A minute later the cavern opens up to some trees, and the afternoon sun above shines brightly.

 ***DING!***

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **Bye Bye Cave!**

 **Having fell in the cave, you found your new powers. Now it's time to leave!**

 **Reward: 500 EXP, Freedom, Map**

"Yosh! Time to find Ace!"

 **A/N: So thats 2 chapters rewritten... Thanks for reading!**


	3. 2 - Into The Fire

**A/N: I wanna say life caught up but actually I have been procrastinating this so much. So I decided to give myself a longer deadline that's more realistic to myself. So expect something like fortnightly or maybe 3-week updates. If I feel particularly hardworking and creative you might expect it earlier too. Also thanks to Shining Moon In Shadow that pointed out the flaw in my percentages. If you guys have any feedback please do leave a review! And thanks for all the support guys! Aite that's enough from me let's go!**

I don't own One Piece.

 ***DING!***

 **[New Quest!]**

 **A Deck Of Cards**

 **You have escaped the cave! Now it's time to find Ace.**

 **Reward: 400 EXP**

 **Failure: 1 EXP**

 **[Y/N]**

 _'Oh what? That means I won't even level up. Bummer. Anyways, last I remembered, Ace was walking up the mountain… So I guess up I go!'_ I press on yes and start going up, but a few moments later I realise something. _'Ah! I have a map now!'_

"Map!"

A large screen appeared in front of me, showing a standard map of the area. _'This is getting cooler and cooler every minute! There are so many things on the screen… I think I need to learn how to read maps.'_

 ***DING!***

 **[New Side Quest!]**

 **Simple Geography**

 **Having never learnt how to read a map in your entire life, you have decided that it would be beneficial to learn how to read it.**

 **Reward: 1000 EXP, ?**

 **Failure: Sadness and a feeling of emptiness.**

 **[Y/N]**

 _'Well, I don't really wanna be sad. Or empty. Will it be the same as my stomach being empty? That would suck! 1000 experience points though. Ah it's probably worth it.'_ I click yes on that quest and continue looking at the map.

Staring at the map, I noticed that there is an icon of a black spade and a top hat near-ish me. "Spade… That's like in the deck of cards right? Is that why the quest is called Deck Of Cards? Like Ace… of spades? I bet that Ace must be in that direction then!" I press on the area of the map that has those two icons and was prompted by another window.

 **Do you want to set a waypoint?**

 **Y/N**

 _'Ooh what's a waypoint? Is it like something that points the way? Makes sense, yup it does_.' I click on yes again, and the map closes by itself. However, there are actual arrows that guide me to where I wanted to go. _'SO COOL I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT THIS SUPER AWESOME POWER OKAY LET'S GOOO~'_ I start walking again, following the waypoints set by my map.

After about half an hour, I reach the end of my waypoint and I see a treehouse. I can't see anything or anyone in it, but I hear muffled voices. _'Hmm, is that Ace? I wonder what they are talking about…'_ I attempt try to listen in to what they are saying.

 ***DING!***

 **[New Skill!]**

 **Attempting to listen in on a conversation you normally can't hear, your hearing got enhanced!**

 **Listen LVL: 1 EXP: 6.73%**

 **Passively increases hearing by 10%. Activating the skill doubles the passive increase.**

 **Cost: 1 MP / minute**

 _'Hehehe… Another one! So that's what MP is for! Using skills... I'm gonna be stronger than Gramps soon!'_ I activate my listening skill but I still can't hear anything other than whispers. I sneak a little closer to the treehouse but as luck would have it, I tripped on a root and fell down. _'Dang… Isn't luck one of my highest stats? What are the chances of…'_ I stumble upon a wooden trapdoor in the floor, quite well hidden. Curiosity overcoming me, I open the door to see a bunch of cash and gold inside. _'Oh wow! These guys are rich!'_ I hear a couple of feet hit the ground and look up to see two faces staring back at me.

 ***DING!***

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **A Deck Of Cards**

 **You have escaped the cave! Now it's time to find Ace.**

 **Reward: 400 EXP**

"Uh… Hi?" I look past the screen and grin sheepishly at them. Looking above their heads, I see words floating. _'Are those their names? Portgas D. Ace and Sabo? And what's the other words below their names?'_ They both look at each other and then back at me, a dark look in their eyes. "Um… I can explain?"

Few minutes and a length of rope later, I was tied up to the tree. _'They are so strong! I guess their strength must be higher than mine…'_ I ponder to myself as Ace and Sabo starts arguing about how did I get here and what to do. _'Anyways… Is the thing below their names their titles? Something like what I have? Why is Ace 'The Devil's Child' and Sabo 'Runaway Noble'? Guess I have to ask them later.'_ As I finish monologuing both of them walks to me.

"So whats up? Why am I tied to this tree?" I asked both of them.

"You know where our treasure is. We're gonna have to kill you." Ace replied coldly. Sabo takes his pipe from his back and hands it to Ace. "You do it."

Ace eyes widen as he takes the pipe. "Uh… I have never done it before… Why don't you do it?"

"What makes you think I did it before?! He followed you so it's your responsibility!"

"You were the one who made the decision!"

"But you were the one who suggested it!"

 _'Hmm…'_ I start wondering to myself. _'Usually I would be freaking out right now huh. Thanks Gamer's Mind! Oh, what's that sound?'_ "Hey guys, I think someone is coming here. From there." I nod over to the left. Sure enough, both of them look to see that a group of people is coming.

Ace starts panicking. "Shit! it's the people I stole from!"

Sabo, upon hearing that, stared unbelievably at Ace. "Those people are with Porchemy! They work for Bluejam! You stole from Bluejam?!"

"Shut up! Quick, hide!"

"What about the kid?"

"Leave him! Hide hide!"

Both of them scurry away and hide from view. A few moments later, Porchemy and his gang walks up and sees me tied to a tree.

"Hey kid. What are you doing tied to a tree? Never mind. Have you seen another brat nearby? About yay high, carrying a shit ton of gold and cash." He gestures with his hand the height of Ace.

I look back at him. _'Do I pretend that I don't know? He looks like he's gonna beat me up if i say that I don't know. Ah, he's probably gonna beat me up either way.'_ "I like trees. That's why I'm here. And no, I haven't seen Ace."

The entire group of people stops and stares at me.

I feel eyes from a little further away trying to kill me.

 ***DING!***

 **[New Skill!]**

 **Man survived in this world due to being cautious, having the instinct to sense incoming threats.**

 **Danger Sense (Passive) LVL: 1 EXP: 50.00%**

 **Sense incoming danger from any direction.**

 **Range: 15m**

 ***DING!***

 **[Danger Sense] leveled up by 2!**

 _'Ah. I think I messed up. Hmm. I wonder if he noticed. Oh, he definitely noticed.'_

"Ace eh? So you know his name? Then you probably know where his treasure is too eh?" He grabs my hair and comes in close to my face, grinning maniacally. "Mind telling me?"

 _'I wonder what's the most appropriate thing to do… Ah! I know! I think I saw this once. At least, it's what I would do.'_ And I proceed to spit in his face.

Porchemy's gang stares unbelievably at me while Porchemy himself seems to be getting redder and redder. _'Wow… Is that smoke coming out of his ears? Oh he's standing up. I knew that spitting would-'_ And that's the last few thoughts I had before i saw a leg rushing to my face.

 **-o-**

I wake up with water soaking me. I blink my eyes open and I see that I'm in a room, tied to a chair. 'People sure do love tying me up.'

 ***DING!***

 **[WARNING!]**

 **Your HP has been depleted to 0. Gamer's Body is now deactivated. It will remain deactivated until your HP is full.**

 ***DING!***

 **[Mandatory Quest!]**

 **Escape Porchemy!**

 **You got captured by Porchemy and his gang. Survive long enough to escape.**

 **Optional: Do not tell Porchemy where the stash is.**

 **Reward: 1000 EXP, Freedom**

 **Optional Reward: 1000 EXP**

 **Failure: Death**

 _'Well, at least I'm not dead. I guess they didn't want to kill me. Or they stopped Porchemy before they could kill me. The side of my head really hurts though. Must be a nasty bruise. And this quest… I guess I have to do it. Doesn't tell me to accept or decline it. So I guess this means there's a way out of i survive long enough. Got it!'_ I look around me and notice a group of people in the room with me. One of them left the room, presumably to call Porchemy in. I take this time to check how much HP I have. I open my Status screen.

 **HP: 98/200**

 _'Damn, its half. Assuming I heal over time as I have health now, I wonder how much do i heal per minute… I wonder if i can check the details with my mind... Open HP.'_

 **HP: 99/200**

 **HP Regen: 0.5 / 10 s**

 ***DING!***

 **Having figured out that you can use certain commands with your thoughts, you have gained 1 Wisdom point!**

 _'Sweet, another Wisdom stat! So... like… 3HP per minute? So i guess I was out for about half an hour… I just have to survive 30 more minutes!'_ The door opens and Porchemy walks in with a smug grin on his face and a bat in his hand. _'Assuming I live that long.'_

"Sup, brat? I don't like you. And I'm guessing by that look you're giving me you don't like me either. So let me cut to the chase." He steps towards me and taps the bat on my face. "Where is my money?"

 _'I'm not gonna last long at this rate. Avoiding the question is just gonna make it hurt so bad since I don't have Gamer's Body right now. But I want Ace to be friend! Also, EXP! Let's try to delay it.'_ "I don't know! I was tied up remember?"

Porchemy took a swing at my thigh, making me hiss in pain. Glancing over to my HP, I saw it went down by 20. Still looking at me, albeit with less of a grin, he takes the bat and lifts my head so that I am facing him. "Let me try again. Where is the money?"

"Hitting me won't change the fact that I don't know where it is!" I managed to say before he rams the bat into my stomach, making me yell in pain, coughing out spittle and a little blood. _'Damn, already down to 30? Even with my regen…'_

 ***DING!***

 **[New Skill!]**

 **What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger!**

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) LVL: 1 EXP: 67.43%**

 **Decrease all physical damage by 3%.**

 _'Ah, that's handy… Wait! I can create skills! Can I create something to heal me?'_ I scrunched up my eyes that were already closed from the pain and concentrated on creating a skill to heal myself.

 ***DING!***

 **Skill creation failed!**

 **INT required: 15**

 **WIS required: 15**

 _'But my INT is 18! I guess the base needs to be 15… Then can I at least increase my regen? C'mon powers, don't fail me now!'_

 ***DING!***

 **[New Skill!]**

 **In dire need of a form of healing, you have created this skill.**

 **Regeneration (Passive) LVL: 1 EXP: 2.42%**

 **Increase HP Regen by 1 / 10s.**

 _'I guess that should let me live a little longer.'_ I opened my eyes and looked up at Porchemy, who is wearing a slight frown now.

"Kid, I don't really wanna kill you. But dont push me. I'm gonna ask again nicely. And I'm gonna ask it slowly so you will understand." Again he tilts my head up but with his hand this time. "Where. Is. The. Money?"

I stare at him. Glanced at my health which is around 40, and looked back at him. _'Maybe I can delay him a little while my Regen works its magic.'_ I start opening my mouth to retort but he pushes me back and I fall down along with the chair, losing a little more HP.

"I see that look in your eyes brat. I know you ain't gonna tell me." _'Worth a shot.'_ I grinned internally as Porchemy continued. "Don't worry. I'm just gonna beat it outta ya!" He swings the bat down towards my face.

"ARGH!" Someone else in the room shouted. A lot more shouting and panicking was happening around me and I opened my eyes to see Porchemy turned around looking towards the door. Every other thug in the room was lying on the floor either rolling around clutching something in pain or straight out unconscious. Over the thugs stood Ace and Sabo.

"Let him go, Porchemy. Or I'm gonna beat the crap outta you." Ace taunted.

Sabo rushed past Porchemy who was transfixed on Ace towards me, severing the ropes that had bound me to the chair. He then put his hand out towards me. "Can you get up?"

I took his hand and stood up. "Yeah… Yeah I can." I look over at Ace and Porchemy and both of them looked like they were about to start fighting. "Go and help Ace, I'll be fine here."

"Gotcha. Porchemy!" Sabo shouted as he charged towards Porchemy with a metal pipe in his hand. Jumping, he swung the pipe overhead but Porchemy manages to bat the pipe away with the bat he hit my with. With his other hand, Porchemy took up his sword that was resting on a table nearby and swung at Sabo, but Ace slammed into the back of Porchemy's legs, causing him to stagger and barely miss Sabo.

I start circling around to Ace's side to see if any of the thugs had anything useful I could use to help Ace and Sabo. I manage to find a sort of cutlass and picked it up. I look over to see the situation. Porchemy was swinging his sword downwards at Ace but he moved too fast for the big sword to hit and Ace slammed the pipe into Porchemy's hand, making him drop the sword. Ace tries to jump back but Porchemy manages to snag Ace by the arm and lifts him up when Sabo lands a strong hit on Porchemy's back. Porchemy then turns around and throws Ace into Sabo and both of them fell to the ground. _'This is my chance!'_

Porchemy picks up his sword and stalks towards Ace and Sabo, both of which still trying to get off the floor. "I only need one of you..." He sneered and lifted up his sword. I ran up behind him and sliced the back of his calves with the cutlass. "ARRGH!" Porchemy yelled, falling to one knee, dropping his sword again. I rest the cutlass on his shoulder, threatening to sever his head. The edge of the blade already sliced a little into his neck. His entire body went stiff. "Surrender Porchemy. Let us go."

*DING!*

[New Skill!]

 **In an effort to sound more menacing, a skill was created to support your words!**

 **Intimidate (Passive) LVL: 1 EXP: 37.09%**

 **Increase Charisma by 10%**

 **Supports your words and actions with CHA to enhance effect of intimidation.**

 _'Oh, so I guess the more charisma I have, the more people will listen to me. Got it.'_

Ace and Sabo both stood up and dusted off. Ace picked up a pipe on the floor and gave one hard swing to Porchemy's face, knocking the guy out. "Let's go back to the treehouse and talk. All of us." We all left the place. Turns out I got carried to an abandoned house in an area called Grey Terminal. We all walked in silence to the treehouse.

Along the way, a few notifications popped up.

 ***DING!***

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **Escape Porchemy!**

 **You got captured by Porchemy and his gang. Survive long enough to escape.**

 **Optional: Do not tell Porchemy where the stash is.**

 **Secret: Win a fight against Porchemy.**

 **Reward: 1000 EXP, Freedom**

 **Optional Reward: 1000 EXP**

 **Secret: 2000 EXP, 1 WIS**

 **DING!***

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **You now have (10) Status Points.**

 _'Ah nice! I actually leveled up twice! But if I add to my Stats will I actually feel a difference? Guess I can test that out later. First things first though, I'm definitely adding points to INT so I can get a healing ability! I don't want to be stuck in that position again. Maybe I'll save up the rest of my points. Or add it. Ah, I'll figure it out later. I can already see the treehouse.'_

Back at the base of the treehouse, I sat on a stump poking at my bruises while Ace and Sabo stood in front of me.

"Why didn't you just tell them? You wouldn't have been beaten up like this!" Sabo asked, rubbing his bruise on his arm.

 _'Time to speak my mind.'_ I looked at Sabo and then at Ace. "If I told them where the money was then Ace wouldn't be my friend. Why'd you think I'd keep following him around?"

"You idiot! Just for that you wanted to die?!" Ace shouted at me, with a look on his face I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"You're the only friend I have!" I shouted back.

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND YOU IDIOT!"

"YEAH BUT I WANT YOU TO BE MY FRIEND!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME SO BADLY? UNTIL YOU'RE WILLING TO RISK YOUR OWN LIFE?!"

"I HAVE NOBODY ELSE!" Both Ace and Sabo looked at me with shocked faces. I took that opportunity to continue. "I have nobody else that i can rely on… I hate mountain bandits, and I don't know who my father or mother is… I only have gramps and he's not here… IF I DIDN'T CHASE AFTER YOU I WOULD BE ALONE! And being alone is worse than being in pain…"

The silence engulfed all of us for a while, then Ace decided to speak up. "So… You want me… to be around…?"

"Of course!"

"You want me… to live?"

"What kind of question is that? OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT!"

"HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT? YOU LITERALLY GOT BEAT UP AND WE HAD TO COME SAVE YOUR ASS!"

"IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T TIE ME TO THE TREE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU SNEAKED BETTER-"

"AHEM!" Me and Ace stopped to look at Sabo, who was smiling rather happily. "Now that we have our differences set aside, let's all be friends! Since we're gonna need to stick together anyways. Bluejam is probably gonna come for us so we need to watch each other's back yeah?"

I look at Sabo and then at Ace, and grin widely. "Sure! Let's all be friends! I'm Luffy!"

"I'm Sabo! Ace c'mon, your turn."

Ace looks at both of us and sighs, but has a small grin giving away his true feelings. "But Luffy is a wimp! He only got Porchemy to surrender cos' he had a sword and attacked from the back!"

"Hey, it worked! Besides, how can I be a wimp if I don't have any injuries?" I smirked as both of them look at me gobsmacked.

"Buh... Wha… How...?" Ace barely strung a question together and looking at Sabo he apparently had the same question.

"Oh I ate a weird fruit! I have powers now! Look! Status!" And I proudly showed the screen to them. _'Hehe, I bet they're so amazed… Wait, why are they looking at me weird?'_

"Uh Luffy," Sabo spoke up. "There's nothing there. Are you okay?" Meanwhile Ace just looked at me like I had grown another head.

 _'Aw, I guess they can't see the stuff I do… Makes sense, since if they could see it then the thugs with Porchemy could have seen my screen too… Hmm… Oh, I know! I'll just show them that I can heal them!'_ I proceed to add 2 points into INT and WIS so that I can learn how to heal. "Hey Sabo, come here and put your hand out!"

"O...kay?" He reluctantly walked over and put out his hand. I grab it and concentrate on the healing skill. I felt a rush of energy leave my body and enter Sabo through my hand, who was glowing slightly. Then the effects fade off.

 ***DING!***

 **[New Skill!]**

 **Healers are far and few inbetween. You just happen to be one of them.**

 **Heal LVL: 1 EXP: 43.66%**

 **Range: Touch**

 **For every 10 MP spent, heal 10 HP.**

 **Able to heal bruises and minor aches.**

"So… How do you feel?" I ask him. Sabo looks at me wide-eyed. "Amazing… I barely feel any pain at all! My bruises are all gone! Only a few cuts here and there… That was amazing!"

Ace stood there with an astonished look while I walked up to him and healed him as well.

 ***DING!***

 **[Heal] leveled up!**

"So this fruit you ate… Let's you heal us?"

I grin, "Yup! Disgusting mystery fruit! Not just that, I can do a lot more other cool stuff! I just have to figure out what... Like I have regen too! Thats how all my scars disappeared! Except this one under my eye..." I touched the scar under my eye.

 _'I wonder why the scar I gave myself under my eye didn't disappear... Is it because it was before I ate the fruit? Should be... Oh well.'_

Sabo looked like he was thinking hard about it and had a sudden realisation. "Luffy! I think you ate a devil fruit!"

"Ah, that's right! I have a debuff that says I can't swim cos I ate one of those."

"Devil fruit?" Ace wondered aloud. "Isn't that like a myth? I mean real people can't turn into fire or stretch like rubber you know?"

"Then how do you explain him?" Sabo retorted while pointing at me. "This guy is literally living proof of devil fruits! He just healed us by a touch!"

 _'So I can create skills as long as I know what I want and how to get it. Sweet! This means I can have a lot of different skills! Also apparently doing certain quests and thinking certain ways increased my INT and WIS. Does it work the same way to my other stats? If I ran more and started hitting stuff can I increase my DEX and STR? That's definitely one way to get super strong! THIS IS GETTING SO COOL! Maybe I'll experiment later...'_ I look at the setting sun and back at Sabo and Ace bickering about devil fruits and the powers and how it's both good and bad. _'Maybe I'll experiment tomorrow…'_ I let out a loud yawn, causing both of them to stop talking and look at me and yawn as well.

"Let's go up and sleep for the night. I think we all can agree that today has been a very tiring and eventful day." Ace and I nodded, all of us heading up to the treehouse to rest up for the next day. The moment my head hit the floor, I passed out.

 **A/N: Since I really want to get this 'childhood phase' over with, the next chapter is the rest of Luffy's childhood.**


End file.
